harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Whap
Whap is the first episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound made during the bifurcation of Marty Dunn. Synopsis Several establishing shots show Harper's Island, followed by the lines "7 years ago, 6 people were murdered by John Wakefield; They were the first murders in the history of the island...; ...They will not be the last." The episode begins in Seattle, Washington, where the Tarapunga is boarding. Madison Allen runs on board and frightens Beth Barrington and Lucy Daramour by pretending she has a severed finger in a box. Madison's mother, Shea Allen, scolds her and then returns to proclaiming her excitement to her sister Trish Wellington. Elsewhere on the boat, Malcolm Ross sets down a cooler full of beer for the groomsmen. Trish states that she loves the groomsmen, because they love her fiance, Henry Dunn, as much as she does. At the entrance to the harbor, Abby Mills pulls up in a taxi. The taxi driver adjusts his mirror and asks about the wedding. He states that Abby looks familiar, and she explains that she grew up on Harper's Island. He recognizes her as the Sheriff's daughter and expresses sadness about the Wakefield murders. On the boat, Thomas Wellington checks his watch. Trish tells him to stop being impatient, and asks if he has seen Ben Wellington. Thomas tells Trish that she should not worry about the wedding details, and that he will take care of everything. Marty Dunn appears at the harbor, followed by a Mariachi band. He grabs a large bag and comes on board. Trish and Henry greet Marty, who exclaims that Trish needs to call him "Uncle Marty", since they are family. He catches a glimpse of Chloe Carter, who smiles at him, and becomes interested. Abby approaches the boat reluctantly and hugs Henry. Abby explains that she is nervous about returning to the island. Christopher Sullivan suggests Abby take the edge off by having some champagne. She grabs Malcolm's beer bottle and chugs the contents. Sully hugs Abby. In the head, Uncle Marty is seen taking pills with champagne. He grabs a gun from his bag, which is seen sitting on top of a pile of $100 bills, and hides it in his belt under his shirt. Trish tells Henry that they are still waiting on Ben to arrive, and expresses concern that he hasn't answered his phone. Elsewhere on the boat, Joel Booth drops his beer bottle into the water, which sinks with the camera following it. Ben Wellington is revealed to be tied to the propeller shaft of the boat, with a scuba tank for an air supply. He appears to have just woken up. Trish decides not to wait any longer, and they set sail. As the propeller spins, Ben struggles. Blood is seen churning up with the water from the propeller, although no one appears to notice it. The Wellingtons assemble on the upper deck for a photograph, which Henry assumes he isn't wanted in. Abby tells Henry that she hopes to put the past behind her by returning to Harper's Island, and Henry reassures her. Trish receives a phone call from Hunter Jennings, which she ignores. On the lower deck, Chloe tells the bridesmaids about the John Wakefield murders and mentions that Abby's mother was a victim. A seagull crashes into a plate in the middle of the bridesmaids, frightening them. As the boat unloads, Jimmy Mance notices Abby. He flirts with her as she heads from the marina, and welcomes her home. Abby decides to decline Trish's offer to ride a golf cart, and walks into the woods. She walks off of the road and approaches the Tree of Woe. She recalls finding her mother hanging from the tree. Henry meets Abby and they leave together. As the leave, a hand is seen gripping a leash. At the Candlewick Inn, Maggie Krell greets Abby and pulls Henry and Trish away to discuss their wedding plans. Chloe and Cal Vandeusen head to their room, where Cal surprises Chloe with the promise of a sailing trip during the week. At the marina, the captain of the Tarapunga attempts to remove something stuck in the rudder. Shane Pierce discusses Abby with Jimmy. Jimmy jumps into the water to fish it out. He pulls a piece of rope and hands it to Shane. Shane mocks being strangled by the rope. Marty and Henry discuss the wedding, and Henry mentions that Thomas Wellington doesn't like him. Marty tells him to ignore Wellington, and asks about Chloe. Inside, Cal emerges from under the water in a bathtub and notices movement outside. He calls to Chloe, who enters in underwear and one of his shirts. Chloe flirts with Cal, who turns her down, and looks at an engagement ring he had hidden in the water. In the gardens, Madison attempts to burn a snail with a magnifying glass. Henry thanks J.D. Dunn for coming to the Inn. J.D. does not answer Henry, and instead changes clothes, revealing several satanic tattoos on his body. Katherine Wellington kisses Thomas in their hotel room. Thomas turns to his laptop, and discovers a new email from "HJ" stating "I will get to her tonight." Abby receives a mysterious phone call of the song "Ave Maria". Abby appears at the Welcome dinner drunk and jokes with Henry. Trish notices Henry put his arm around Abby, and Chloe states that she believes men and women can't just be friends. Trish receives a text message from Hunter asking her to meet him, and she leaves the dinner to see him. Hunter kisses Trish, who pushes him away. He asks her if she is sure about getting married to Henry. Back at the dinner, Chloe dances with Marty, and the groomsmen watch in envy. Beth and Lucy discuss cheating, as Abby sits down with them. They question Abby about her past with Henry, who immediately shows up and asks about J.D. Abby decides to go find him at The Cannery. Trish and Shea discuss Hunter, and Shea tells Trish not to keep secrets from Henry. Outside, Marty discovers Thomas Wellington talking to Hunter about convincing Trish to leave Henry. Abby approaches the Cannery, but stops as she hears something behind her. She enters the bar and is greeted by Nikki Bolton. Abby locates J.D. and goes to the bar, but is instead stopped by Jimmy for a game of pool. At the hotel, Madison tears the tag from a gift bag for Ben. Marty confronts Thomas and tells him that he will protect Henry at all costs. Abby flirts with Jimmy while playing pool. J.D. stares at Kelly Seaver's tattoo and shows her one of his. Shane starts a fight with J.D. and Sheriff Charlie Mills appears to break it up. The Sheriff drives J.D. and Abby back to the Inn, and attempts to have a conversation with Abby, who wants to leave. Henry apologizes for making Abby running into her father. Outside, Chloe leads Cal to the beach, where she strips down to her underwear and runs into the water. Cal attempts to follow her and hears her scream. At the Inn, Madison stands over her sleeping parents, Richard Allen and Shea. She tells her mother that her new friend told her people were killed on the island. Outside, Cal searches the water for Chloe, and is suddenly pulled underwater. Both he and Chloe resurface, and he angrily pushes Chloe under the water. Chloe runs off angrily, throwing Cal's clothes into the water, causing him to lose the engagement ring. A scream is heard, which turns out to be Trish after making love to Henry. Trish's phone rings, and Henry discovers Hunter has been calling her. Trish suggests they get separate rooms until they get married, and Henry agrees. Outside, Marty is walking over a footbridge, which collapses under his weight. Someone is heard walking below, and Marty asks for help. A slicing sound is heard and Marty screams. Marty grabs his gun as more slicing is heard and Marty shoots blindly through the planks of the bridge. Several louder slicing sounds are heard and Marty falls dead on the bridge. The camera rolls out to reveal that his lower half has been removed. Abby returns to her room and heads to the bathroom. On the mirror is a newspaper clipping about her mother's murder. She rips the clipping down and hears the sound of a door opening. Deaths * Ben Wellington was killed when the ferry left the mainland for Harper's Island. He went head first into a propeller. * Marty Dunn was cut in half after falling through a footbridge. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen Guest Starring: *Richard Burgi as Thomas Wellington *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance *Victor Webster as Hunter Jennings *Dean Chekvala as J.D. Dunn *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan *and Harry Hamlin as Marty Dunn Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *David Lewis as Richard Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Claudette Mink as Katherine Wellington *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Chris Gauthier as Malcolm Ross *Sean Rogerson as Joel Booth *Amber Borycki as Beth Barrington *Sarah Smyth as Lucy Daramour *Ben Cotton as Shane Pierce *Anna Mae Routledge as Kelly Seaver *Ali Liebert as Nikki Bolton *Beverly Elliott as Maggie Krell *''Paul Stanley as Old Albert'' *''Tom Pickett as Cab Driver'' Uncredited: *''Clint Carleton as Ben Wellington'' Music *Star Ghost Dog - Erase Me *Señor Happy - She's New *Gavin Rossdale - Love Remains The Same *Tim Hanauer - Hello *Carolina Liar - I'm Not Over Trivia *Pilot episode of the series. *First and last appearance of Ben Wellington. *First and last appearance of Marty Dunn. Picture Gallery 1x01 - Opening Dialogue.jpg|Harper's Island - 37 Miles Off The Coast Of Seattle 1x01 - Opening Dialogue 2.jpg|7 Years Ago, 6 People Were Murdered By John Wakefield 1x01 - Opening Dialogue 3.jpg|They Were The First Murders In The History Of The Island... 1x01 - Opening Dialogue 4.jpg|...They Will Not Be The Last Abbietaxi.jpg|Abby watches from the taxi as she prepares to board the boat. 1x01 - Ben's Death.jpg|Ben Wellington tied under the boat. 1x01 - Marty's Death.jpg|Marty was bifurcated on the bridge. Category:Episodes